Not applicable.
This invention relates to a recyclable digital camera. More particularly, the invention relates to a recyclable, one-time use, print on demand, digital camera. More specifically, the invention relates to an arrangement for indicating use of such a camera.
Recently, the concept of a xe2x80x9csingle usexe2x80x9d disposable camera has become an increasingly popular consumer item. Disposable camera systems presently on the market normally includes an internal film roll and a simplified gearing mechanism for traversing the film roll across an imaging system including a shutter and lensing system. The user, after utilising a single film roll returns the camera system to a film development center for processing. The film roll is taken out of the camera system and processed and the prints returned to the user. The camera system is then able to be re-manufactured through the insertion of a new film roll into the camera system, the replacement of any worn or wearable parts and the re-packaging of the camera system in accordance with requirements. In this way, the concept of a single use xe2x80x9cdisposablexe2x80x9d camera is provided to the consumer.
Recently, a camera system has been proposed by the present applicant which provides for a handheld camera device having an internal printhead, image sensor and processing means such that images sensed by the image sensing means, are processed by the processing means and adapted to be instantly printed out by the printing means on demand. The proposed camera system further discloses a system of internal xe2x80x9cprint rollsxe2x80x9d carrying print media such as film on to which images are to be printed in addition to ink to supply to the printing means for the printing process. The print roll is further disclosed to be detachable and replaceable within the camera system.
Unfortunately, such a system is likely to only be constructed at a substantial cost and it would be desirable to provide for a more inexpensive form of instant camera system which maintains a substantial number of the quality aspects of the aforementioned arrangement.
In particular, in any xe2x80x9cdisposable cameraxe2x80x9d it would be desirable to provide for a simple and rapid form of replenishment of the consumable portions in any disposable camera so that the disposable camera can be readily and rapidly serviced by replenishment and returned to the market place.
It would be further desirable to provide for a simplified form of automated picture counting in a disposable camera system.
According to the invention, there is provided a recyclable, one-time use, print on demand, digital camera comprising
an image sensor device for sensing an image;
a processing means for processing an image sensed by the image sensor device;
a supply of print media on to which an image processed by the processing means is printed;
a print head for printing said sensed image on the print media;
an indicating means for indicating usage of the camera; and
a separating means for separating a part of the print media on to which an image has been printed from a remainder of the supply of print media, the separating means acting on the indicating means for changing said indication of usage as part of the operation of separating said part from the remainder of the supply of the print media.
The print head may be a pagewidth print head which has a length corresponding to one of a length and width of an image to be printed. Generally, the print head will have a length corresponding to the width of an image to be printed.
The supply of print media may move past the print head in a direction substantially normal to a longitudinal axis of the print head, the separating means being displaceable in a direction parallel to said longitudinal axis for separating said part of the supply of print media from the remainder of the supply of print media.
The separating means may be in the form of a cutting element which bears against a bearing surface defined by a chassis of the camera to effect separation of said part from the remainder of the supply of print head.
Further, the indicating means may be in the form of a wheel rotatably arranged on the chassis. The wheel may have numbers arranged thereon which are visible through a window in a housing of the camera. The separating means may then act on the wheel either to decrement or increment the visible number to show the number of images remaining or the number of images printed, as the case may be.
The separating means may thus include an engaging formation which engages a complementary formation of the indicating means to change the indication of usage displayed by the indicating means as the separating means moves along its path of travel, the engaging formation and the complementary formation being such that the separating means causes a change in the indication of usage in one direction of traversal of the path of travel of the separating means but does not cause a change in said indication of usage in an opposite direction of traversal of the path of travel.
More particularly, the cutting wheel constituting the separating means may be arranged on a carrier. The carrier may have a pawl projecting therefrom, the pawl being the engaging formation. The wheel of the indicating means may have ratchet teeth arranged about its circumference to be engaged by the pawl as the separating means traverses its path of travel.
Preferably, the separating means causes a change in the indication of usage as the separating means returns to its rest position after completion of a separating operation.
The supply of print media may be replenishable, the supply of print media being arranged on the chassis with a removable print media path defining means, in the form of a platten, displaceably arranged relative to the chassis. The indicating means may be arranged on the chassis, as described above, with the separating means being carried on the print media path defining means.